I Have Got To Be Dreaming
by TheDayDreamingWriter
Summary: "How the hell had I woken up in my video game? And how the hell was I going to get home?" Belle needs to figure things out fast and find Batman, preferably before the Riddler deems her 'disposable'.
1. Chapter 1

The clock struck midnight and I finally put the controller down. My obsession with this game was getting ridiculous. I'd been playing my new Batman: Arkham City game nonstop ever since I bought it. I was totally obsessed with the story line and the characters.  
"Belle," I said to myself out loud. "You need a life." I sighed and switched off the Xbox and went to bed.

I was half awake. I could hear people talking but they were muffled, like they were in another room, and everything was bathed in a strange green light. I opened my eyes and looked around.  
Oh. Hell. No.  
I was on a street. And not a street outside my house. This street was dirty and it was _freezing_. I looked around for the light source and nearly passed out when I saw it. A green, glowing question mark. I knew what it was. But I also knew that it didn't exist in real life. I reached out to touch it and pulled my hand back when I was shocked.  
"L-leave that alone! It's not for you-you-you." Holy crap. I knew that voice. I would know it anywhere. The Riddler! Which means that really is a Riddler Trophy! I shook my head, trying to clear it. This wasn't possible. I was obviously still asleep. So I did the most clichéd thing I could think of; I pinched my arm to wake myself up. Nothing happened. I pinched harder. Other than a bruise, nothing again. Apparently I wasn't waking up anytime soon. I sat on the cold ground wearing the tee shirt and sleep shorts I wore to bed, wondering what I was supposed to do when I heard voices coming closer. Even if it was only a dream, I didn't want to be caught on my own by any of the thugs in here. I ducked behind a wall and waited for them to walk past. I listened carefully and heard nothing so I stepped back out.  
My mistake.  
Two men were standing there, both over six foot tall and solid.  
"Hey! Who're you?" One of them demanded.  
"I'm me." I replied, feeling that kind of invincibleness you always feel in a dream.  
"How'd you get in here? There ain't no women in here." The other said, looking at me suspiciously.  
"I'm just special, I guess." I said. These two seemed like they had the combined IQ of a cucumber.  
"Well… Who's side're you on? Joker, Penguin or Two Face?" I thought for a while.  
"None. I am my own side." They looked at each other.  
"Then we gotta take you to the boss." The first said, and they each grabbed one of my arms and walked me away.  
"Who's your boss?"  
"Joker. Duh." The other said, gesturing to his clown mask.  
"Sure. Sounds fun." I said. The Joker was one of my favourite characters so I wasn't about to pass up a chance to meet him, even in a dream. We walked towards the steel mill, passing landmarks and buildings that looked familiar to me from the game.  
We came to the doors where two men were standing guard.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa." One stepped forward, waving his gun about. "Who's this?"  
"This is, uh…"  
"Belle." I supplied helpfully.  
"Yeah. This is Belle. We're takin' her to see Joker." The guard shrugged.  
"Go ahead. Not my problem if he shoots you for disturbing him." We went inside and I found myself in the room just underneath the Joker's office.  
"Boss! Hey Boss!" One of the thugs shouted up at the closed doors.  
"What is it?" A woman opened the doors. Harley Quinn! "Who's _she_?"  
"She's Belle. We found her out on the street. Says she's on nobody's team, so we bought her here." Harley looked me up and down.  
"Fine. I'll tell Mistah J." The door slammed shut behind her and the thugs and I waited in silence. Finally the doors flew open again and a rope ladder fell. "Climb up." Harley ordered. So I did. Of course, having all the coordination of limp spaghetti it took me a while. "Hurry up. Mistah J doesn't like to be kept waiting." I sped up a little and finally made it up to the office at the top. Harley grabbed my arm and dragged me in. "This is her, puddin'." She said. I squinted into the gloom and could make out a figure who was coming closer. He stepped into the light. Wow. He looked a lot… creepier than on the game.  
"Well well, who do we have here?" He asked.  
"I'm Belle." I said. He circled me, looking me up and down.  
"And you've come to join my team have you?" He drawled.  
"Uh, no. I don't really like the whole turf war thing. People seem to end up dead more often than not. What with the thugs fighting each other and Deadshot and Zsasz on the loose, this place is dangerous enough without joining a gang."  
"Oh? And just where did you come from? I'm sure I'd remember seeing _you _in a place like this." He leered. Harley pouted in the corner.  
"I don't know, really. I woke up and I was in the game. Prevailing theory is that I'm dreaming, but I haven't proved it yet." I said.  
"Game you say?" The Joker sounded amused. "This is a game to you?"  
"Well, yeah. Batman: Arkham City to be exact. I've finished it twice, so I know what happens." This seemed to pique his interest.  
"Okay, lets test your little theory. Tell me something about me that happens in your game." I thought for a moment about what to tell him. I believe you can change your own destiny, and that knowing too much about your future can be dangerous. So I stuck with something that would already be in the works.  
"I know you're sick, like _really _sick, and I know about the Clayface version of you." He burst out laughing, looking impressed.  
"Well done! Again. Something about Batman this time."  
"He's really sick as well. Along with you he has to deal with Penguin, Two face, Deadshot, Zsasz, The Riddler, Mr Freeze and all those thugs." The Joker grinned.  
"Well. You know all my plans and secrets, then?" I shrugged and nodded. No need to be modest in a dream. "Then I'll have to fix that. It may be a dream to you, girlie, but it's very real to me!" He lunged at me, a knife suddenly in his hand. I jerked back but felt the blade cut my arm. I looked down. Pain? How was there pain? And blood? And _pain_? Before I could comprehend the truth, that this wasn't actually a dream, the Joker attacked again. I turned and _ran. _I leapt out a window, straight down into the icy water. I hid behind a block of ice until Joker and Harley stopped looking for me. Then I turned and swam as fast as I could out to a boat. As far as I knew, no one in the game used the boats, so I figured I was safe. I climbed up and went down into the boat. A surprise was waiting for me. A body sat to one side of the boat. I shuddered but stayed. It was too much of a risk to stay up top.

I looked around. I found a grey woollen blanket and wrapped it around myself, trying to get warm. On a table I found a pile of shipping invoices.  
"J Crane…" I read out loud. "Holy crap, that's Scarecrow!"  
"Excuse me?" I heard a smooth voice and spun around. Standing before me, looking slightly pissed off, was Jonathan Crane himself.  
"Um… Oh crap!" I tried to run past him up the stairs but he reached out and grabbed me, pulling me back down.  
"And who might you be?" He asked.  
"No one!" I said. "And I'll go back to being no one, and telling no one that I saw you and that you're alive, even though you tell Batman through those coded radio messages, but-" I knew I was rambling. I was almost relieved when he interrupted me.  
"I'm sorry?" He said. "How could you know about that?" So I explained the whole 'waking up in my video game' thing to him.  
"You're insane." He said when I finished. "You're obviously delusional with narcissistic personality disorder." He smiled cruelly. "And no one will miss you if you disappear."  
I knew I was only about thirty seconds from getting a dose of fear gas to the face.  
"I'm not crazy!" I screamed desperately. "It's true damn it!"  
He cocked his head to the side, ice blue eyes giving me the creepy feeling of having my soul X-rayed.  
"Prove it. Prove it and you can live." He smirked.  
Oh boy. He thought I was lying, and that he would get to gas me. I was going to get to _stick it _to Jonathan Crane!  
Or maybe not. How the hell was I going to prove to him that I wasn't from here?  
"Um, I know you're sending coded radio messages to Batman." I didn't know where to go from there. "That's… all I know." I admitted. I waited nervously to see if it was enough. He stood there silently, staring at me.  
Finally he spoke.  
"Not good enough." And he shot a spray of fear toxin into my face.  
I was ready for it though. I held my breath and ran past him, up and out into the fresh air above. I breathed deeply on the deck, adrenaline pumping. I could hear him chasing after me, so I dived back into the freezing water and swam. I kept moving until I found my way to the GCPD building. I knew there were some good hiding places here, so I ran until I found the grate I was looking for. I pulled it open and slipped down inside it.

How the hell had I woken up in my video game? And how the hell was I going to get home? I needed help; I knew that much. I was not going last very long on my own here. And obviously, there was only one person I could get help from. So I climbed, with much difficulty, on to the roof to wait for a glimpse of the caped crusader. My plan was to wave and yell like a mad woman when I saw him, to try to draw his attention.  
I'd only been waiting a few minutes when a black shadow flew past.  
"Batman! Hey, Batman! Over here! I need help damn it, come here!" I screamed as loudly as I could. But he paid no attention to me and kept going, getting further away.  
"Brilliant. Just freaking fantastic." I complained loudly, sitting on the roof.  
"Now what do we have here?" I scrambled up and spun around with as much grace as possible. A man was standing in front of me, leaning slightly on a cane shaped like a question mark. The green clothes and hat and that oh-so recognisable voice, I knew who it was. The Riddler.  
"I was minding my own business, setting up a deathly trap for Batman when I hear a terrible noise coming from up here. So I decided to investigate, and what do I find? My next hostage." He grinned evilly, advancing on me. I backed up quickly, avoiding the edge of the roof.  
"Hey now. You don't want me. I'm nobody, really. Batman wouldn't care if I live or die." My back hit stone and I realised I had backed up as far as I could go, and the Riddler was still advancing on me. I was _so _screwed.  
"Oh Batman will save anyone. He's not fussy." I had nowhere to run to as he grabbed me. I struggled and tried to free my arms from his grip, but to no avail. He frowned at me, squirming in his grasp. "Come to think of it, who _are _you? I know I haven't seen you before, and I, the Riddler, know everyone in Arkham City." He said importantly.  
"I'm Belle."  
We were silent for a moment.  
"Belle _who_?" He demanded when it became apparent I wasn't going to elaborate.  
"Belle Never-you-mind." I said, perfectly aware that I was sassing an insane, violent criminal. He frowned.  
"I _demand_ you tell me who you are!" He said.  
"And I demand you let me go, asshole." I retorted, before slapping my hands over my mouth. Holy crap, I just said that to the Riddler? "I am _so _sorry! I have no brain to mouth filter, so I always say stuff without thinking." I apologised, knowing it was in vain. His face was contorted in rage, and I felt a slight sting in my arm. I looked down and saw a small syringe being emptied into my bloodstream.  
"What the hell… was that…" I tried to ask, but faded out of consciousness before I could get an answer.

I opened my eyes and blinked a few times, blinded by the light. When my eyes had adjusted, I looked around, taking in my surroundings. I was tied to a chair in the middle of a warehouse. It was totally empty and there was a balcony in front of me with a door. I was obviously in one of Riddler's traps for Batman.  
"I see you're awake." Riddler's distorted voice came, filling the room. I knew from the game that he wasn't actually here. A screen to my right came to life, showing him. "As you can see, there is no escape. So settle back and get comfortable, my dear, because the only way you're leaving here is if the Batman saves you, and we both know he's going to fail." He laughed. God. He was so arrogant and confident! It annoyed the hell out of me. I shuddered when I remembered that I used to have a crush on him in the game. So much for that.  
"Seeing as we have some time before Batman shows up to die, why don't you tell me a little about yourself, Belle Never-you-mind." Riddler said, using the name I gave him somewhat mockingly. "How is it that you came to be locked up in here? Was it theft? Assault? Murder?"  
"None of the above." I replied. "I'm not meant to be in here."  
"Ah." He said. "A wrongful conviction. But aren't they all?" I shook my head, knowing he was watching me somewhere.  
"No, I'm _really _not meant to be here. I'm real. This place isn't."  
"Oh." He said, disappointment in his voice. "Just the ravings of another insane inmate. I thought you may have been different. Shame on me."  
"No! I'm serious. This isn't real. Though apparently it's not a dream either, so it must be real." I said, more to myself than to him. "Either way, I'm not from Arkham, or Gotham, or anywhere near here." There was silence for a moment.  
"Okay, I'm intrigued. Where _are _you from, Belle Never-you-mind?" I took a deep breath and told him my story. I'm not sure why I kept telling people, but it seemed important at the time that all the crazy criminals didn't think _I_ was a crazy criminal.  
"A video game, you say." Riddler said after I finished my tale. "Interesting. Can you prove it to me? If not, I'll have to assume that you are simply delusional." I chewed my lip for a moment, thinking of what I could say to convince him.  
"I know where your hide out is." I said.  
"Not possible." Riddler spat quickly. "No one could know." I shrugged.  
"I do." I told him where it was. There was silence for a full minute.  
"Well." He said. And it was silent again. So I sat there, not exactly comfortable in the knowledge that I had pissed off the Riddler. For like, the tenth time in a few hours. I may be exaggerating, but whatever. Suddenly, a door behind me burst open, making me jump.  
"Batman!" I cried out, relieved.  
"Not quite." A familiar voice said. Slow, casual footsteps echoed around the large room, coming closer until the speaker was standing in front of me.  
"You have _got _to be kidding me." I said exasperatedly. The Joker stood in front of me, grinning widely.  
"Not at all. Don't you know how rude it is to uh, _jump out a window_ when someone's talking to you?" He said, wagging his finger at me.  
"I think they skipped that one in etiquette class." I said sardonically.  
"Well, now you know. Don't let it happen again." He said, letting out a loud, rasping laugh. "Now, I really need to be going. You know how it is, things to do, Bats to kill. And I need _you _to come with me." He lent behind me and cut through the ropes around my wrists with one quick slash of his knife. "Let's go." He held out his arm like a gentleman. I eyed it apprehensively.  
"Not that I don't appreciate that you untied me, but I think I'll just… go my own way." I said, not thinking for a second that he would let me.  
"Or not. Listen girlie, I can't have you running around Arkham City. I don't know if your video game story is true, or how you know what you do, but I _do _know that it would be bad news for me if Batman got a hold of you and all your knowledge." He smiled, showing a mouth full of yellowing teeth that would make a dentist weep. "So you're coming with me so I can figure out what to do with you." He grabbed my arm and started to drag me to the door, no matter how much I squirmed.  
Suddenly, a soft ticking noise filled the room. I looked down at the floor and quickly put two and two together. The floor was electrified, and was about to be turned on. With renewed energy, I yanked my arm out of Joker's grip and sprinted back to my chair and climbed on top of it, just in time. The floor glowed with electricity, just long enough to bring Joker to his knees.  
"Professional courtesy, Joker, is not to take someone else's hostage." I spun around and spied Riddler, standing casually on the balcony.  
"Ah, Edward. Not to sound childish, but _I had her first_." I stood on the chair, looking from one criminal to the other. The Riddler and the Joker were fighting over me. I had to stifle a nervous giggle. Focus Belle!  
"Maybe, but I have her now. I suggest you leave before the floor becomes… shocking again." The Joker scowled but admitted defeat.  
"Fine." He turned and walked back to the door. He paused just before he left and turned back to face me. "See you around girlie." He said and walked out, slamming the door behind him.

I slowly stepped off the chair, my knees shaking a little.  
"You can thank me anytime now." I spun around, and saw Riddler standing only a few feet from me. Man, he moves quietly. And quickly. Something to remember, I thought.  
"I would, but I'm not sure if you saved me _from _the worst situation, or saved me _for _it." He smiled but didn't answer me. "I'll thank you if you let me go?" I offered.  
"No deal." He said. "You're staying with me. The Joker, dull as he may be, raised a valid point. It would be extremely inconvenient for you to team up with Batman. You would tell all you know, and that's cheating." There was a huge crash outside the door on the balcony. Riddler swore. I raised my eyebrows. _That's _not something he does in the game.  
"What was that?" I asked.  
"Batman." Riddler growled. I nearly jumped for joy. I tried to shout out where we were, but a hand came flying towards me, clamping down on my mouth before I could so much as squeak. "Silence." He pushed me down on to the chair but didn't tie me up. "You move off this chair and you die." He warned before disappearing out the door behind me, closing it just as Batman came through the other one.  
"Oh thank God." I sighed. He looked around, assessing the situation. I desperately hoped he was more adept than I was at these. It usually took me two or three… or six tries to beat Riddler. I had a feeling that this time, he only had the one chance. There would be no do-over's.

My worry was totally unnecessary, as it turned out. Batman swooped and glided like a badass, and in no time at all, the floor was turned off and he was walking over to me. I subtly took a few deep breaths, wiped my sweaty palms on my shorts and pushed my hair off my face in some semblance of style. I mean, come on. This was _Batman_.  
"Are you okay?" He asked when he reached me.  
"Um, no. I've been looking for you." I said.  
"Why?" He asked, looking me up and down, making me feel totally exposed in my tee shirt and sleep shorts. "Who are you? You're not one of the inmates."  
"No." I agreed. "I woke up in here. And not to toot my own horn, but I know pretty much everything that's going on. Can we go back to the church or somewhere safe to talk?" He looked at me for a moment without saying anything.  
"Fine. Come with me." We walked towards the door but Batman stopped in front of me, causing me to run into his solid back. I rubbed my nose.  
"What was that for?"  
"I almost forgot to ask. What were the numbers Riddler told you?" He asked. I sighed.  
"Oh crap. He didn't."  
"What?"  
"He didn't give me any." I kicked at the ground with my toe. "Damn it. That means you won't be able to save the next hostage." I took a deep breath. "Riddler!" I yelled out at the top of my lungs. "We need the radio frequency, or else your little game is over!" There was no response for a moment, and Batman looked at me like I was a lunatic. Then the screen came to life.  
"True, true." He said, tapping his chin. "I'll tell you what, Dark Knight." He said, addressing Batman. "You leave the room and I'll give Belle the frequency."  
"No deal." I said before Batman could reply. "I'm not an idiot. You'll swoop in and take me." No way in hell was that going to happen. I'd spent enough time scared out of my wits by Riddler. I was sticking to Batman like white on rice. I turned to face the caped crusader. "He wants me away from you because I know where his hideout is. I also know what the Joker is planning, but that's kind of irrelevant right now." The half of his face that I could see looked shocked.  
"How do you know this?" He asked.  
"Long story. Which I promise to tell, once we get out of here." I turned back to the giant Riddler on screen. "Tell us the radio frequency now, or I'll tell him where you're hiding out." I threatened.  
"Tell him." Riddler laughed. "I'll be long gone by the time you get there Batman. And all my hostages will die." He smiled. "Or you could leave the room and I could tell Belle the frequency, and everyone goes home happy."  
Not me, I thought. I squeezed my eyes shut tight, like I always did when I was thinking hard. But there was no way around it.  
"Go." I said to Batman.  
"I can't." He said, like the hero he is. "He'll take you again." I sighed deeply, trying to calm my nerves and steady my voice.  
"I know. But if I don't go with him, everyone else he's holding will be killed. Dream, hallucination or whatever this is or not, I can't let other people die just so I live." Damn my conscience. I wanted nothing more than to walk out of there with Batman, safe and alive. "I'll stay and hear the damn radio frequency." I said, loud enough for Riddler to hear.  
"Wise decision." Riddler said. "If you would be so kind as to leave for a moment, Dark Knight, you can come and collect Belle in a moment."  
"Drop the act Riddler." I said. "We all know I'm about to disappear. Let's just call a spade a spade, hmm?" Yeah, I was acting brave in front of Batman. So sue me, I didn't want him to think I was a wimp. Even if I was. The screen went blank, and I knew Riddler was just waiting for Batman to leave so he could come out from where ever he was hiding.  
"Thanks for rescuing me." I said, half smiling. I held out my arms for a hug. Batman didn't move, so I stepped forward and hugged him. "Thanks… Bruce." I breathed into his ear. I said it as quietly as possible. No one wanted Riddler knowing who Batman was. I heard his slight gasp in my ear. "Save me." I pleaded quietly as I pulled away. He looked into my eyes for a moment before walking out. As soon as he closed the door behind him, my knees gave out and I collapsed onto them on the ground. I took great gulping breaths, trying to calm down.  
A sob escaped, but I squeezed my eyes shut and pressed my fingernails into my palms, something I did when I was trying not to cry. In case you hadn't guessed, the whole feisty attitude thing is total bravado. I'm the biggest chicken on the planet. So I kneeled on the floor, trying not to totally dissolve into tears until Riddler spoke, uncomfortably close to my ear.  
"Did you plan on sitting there all day?" He asked, inches from my face. I jumped and ungracefully crab scuttled away from him. I stood with as much dignity as I could muster and subtly wiped the tears from my face.  
"I suppose there's no chance of you just giving me the frequency and letting me go with Batman?" I asked, bravado back in place.  
"None at all." Riddler said happily. He dropped a piece of paper on the ground and grabbed my wrist and led me over to a door hidden behind the giant screen. It led into a tiny room, just big enough for Riddler, me a microphone and a computer. "Come out, come out, wherever you are Batman." Riddler said into the microphone. We watched the computer screen, which showed the warehouse.  
Batman walked back in and looked around. I had barely had the idea to scream out for him when Riddler looked at me menacingly.  
"One sound, and…" His unfinished threat hung in the air. I kept quiet. Batman picked up the paper, took one last look around and left.  
"So what's the plan here?" I asked once Batman left. "Are we just going to hang out at your hide out, reading Batman comics?" I asked.  
"Batman comics?" Riddler shook his head. "No such thing exists. If it did, I would know." He said, sounding very self important. "No, you are going to tell me everything you know about the Dark Knight, and everyone else in here. If you don't tell me, I will make you. Then, you become disposable. Depending on how helpful you've been, I may kill you, or if you make it difficult, I will give you to the clown. Understand?" He asked, his voice light.  
I nodded, my eyes wide. I understood just fine. I understood that I needed to get the hell away from this creep, as soon as possible.

* * *

**A/N: **Hi there! Thanks a bunch for reading. :) If you would be interested in reading more of this story, shoot me a review or a PM or favorite the story, or some how let me know! Chapters will probably never be this long, about half the length of this one.  
I actually like reading fics where the main character is an OC who is unexpectedly sucked into the game/movie/book/TV show. Belle is in no way meant to be a Sue! I will keep her as un-Sue like as I can, but haters gonna hate. Thanks again for reading. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **It gets a little bit dark, but only for a second, I promise!

* * *

One syringe full of unconsciousness later, we were back at Riddler's hide out.  
"You didn't have to knock me out." I grumbled, holding my head. I was developing a wicked headache. "I know where we are."  
"I know. It's just more fun that way." He said. I was propped up in a chair. Once I was a little more awake Riddler grabbed a seat and dragged it over in front of me. He turned it around and sat on it, resting his chin on the backrest. He was holding his question mark cane.  
"Tell me about Batman." He said, smiling pleasantly.  
"No." The smile faded a little.  
"Tell me."  
"_No._" I repeated. The smile disappeared completely.  
"Don't be stupid. Tell me." I just clenched my jaw and stared him down.  
_THWACK.  
_My head shot to the side as he hit me across the face with his cane. My mouth was wide open in shock, and I could taste blood. I blinked the stars away and looked back to him.  
"That was _nothing._ If you don't start being a lot more helpful, there will be more pain. Is that simple enough for someone like you to understand?" I nodded.  
I was under no illusions about my bravery. If he started hitting me or hurting me any other ways, I was going to start talking. I wish I was like those hard core people who can withstand pain, but I'm not. I can barely stand a paper cut.  
"Tell me something about Batman." He ordered again, lifting his cane threateningly.  
"He's- He's sick!" I shouted, raising my arms to protect my head. I didn't think that was such a crucial piece of information.  
"How sick?" Riddler asked.  
"Um, I don't know." He lifted his cane again, as if he was going to hit me. "I don't!" I screamed desperately. "I- I don't know anything about his illness."  
"Lie." Riddler spat. He took advantage of my raised arms and struck me in the ribs. I fell off the chair and curled up into myself. "I am the Riddler! You can't lie to me." He declared.

The next hour went by in the same fashion. He would demand a piece of information and I would try _so _hard not to tell him, but he would hurt me and I would end up spilling it. I kept trying lie, to give him some false information, but he always caught me out. So I ended up being locked in a separate room, bruised and bloodied. Thankfully, the room was attached to the bathroom, so I went in to clean some of my cuts. I checked the door but was dismayed to find that the lock didn't work. I closed my eyes and made deals with God, that I would do my chores, I would do better at school, donate to charity, be a nicer person, so long as Riddler didn't come in the bathroom.  
Eventually I couldn't put it off any longer. I pulled my shirt over my head and inspected my torso in the filthy mirror. There were several cuts on my ribs where his cane had broken my skin, and bruises starting to form all over me. I ran water over the cuts, trying to clean them as best I could. When I was done, I quickly pulled my shirt back over my head and set to work on my face.  
There were more cuts on my cheeks and one on my nose. I washed the blood away and pushed my hair off my face. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and tried not to cry. I had never been hit before. Not by my parents, not by friends, and definitely never by a man. I walked back into the room and curled up on the floor in the corner and desperately tried to stop the wracking sobs that were threatening to overcome me. I tried to sleep, thinking maybe I would wake up back home, and this whole nightmare would be over.

No such luck. I woke up still in Riddler's hide out. I tried to stand and cried out in shock when my sore muscles protested. I looked down at myself and was horrified to see my skin was now mottled shades of black and blue. Bruises covered almost every inch of my arms. I hiked up my shirt and gasped when I saw my ribs and stomach looked the same as my arms, if not worse. It hurt to move. I flinched when the door unlocked and swung open.  
"What's black and blue and _sore _all over?" Riddler said as he walked into the room. "You!" He laughed, looking down at me. "You _are _a sorry sight. And to think, it could have avoided if you had just co operated." He shook his head in mock sadness. "But you have a second chance today! It's a bright new day and I have brand new questions for you." He pulled me out into the main room and sat me down in a chair before sitting in front of me, like yesterday.  
"Okay. My questions today will be about other inmates. What can you tell me?" I thought for a moment. How bad could it really be if he knew about the other prisoners in here? Maybe that would bring his focus on to them and away from Batman for a while.  
"What do you want to know?" I asked carefully. He grinned widely.  
"Good girl! Using that brain now, are you? Good. Tell me about… the clown. What are his plans?"  
"That depends."  
"On what?" He asked.  
"On where we are in the game. What's happened recently?"  
"Nothing. We've only just been moved here." He replied.  
"Oh. Really? Okay…" I thought back to the game. "Joker is sick. Really sick. But you already know that." I said, glaring at him. I'd told him about Batman and the Joker's illness yesterday.  
"I do. Continue." He said, waving his hand. So I did. I told him about the Clayface copy of Joker, and about getting the cure from Freeze.  
"So if I steal the cure first, both the clown and the Bat die." He mused out loud.  
"Um…" I wasn't sure about how much I should tell.  
"What? Make it easy for yourself and just tell me. We both know you will eventually."  
"You're only half right." I said quickly. "Joker… does die." He was silent for a moment. "Excellent." He said. "One less moron to deal with in this place. But Batman lives, does he?" I nodded. He stood up. "We will continue this little Q&A session when I get back. Right now, I have to go and speak to the snowman." He picked up his cane, twirling it around his arm, and walked out.

I sat there for a few moments before I launched into action. I dashed over to the door and tried to wrench it open. Locked. I tried the windows. Locked. Crap. I scrounged around the room, searching for something.  
"Ah-ha!" I exclaimed, holding my find up triumphantly. A paperclip. I ran back over to the door and straightened the paperclip and slipped it into the lock. I jiggled it around until I heard a satisfying click. I turned the handle slowly, and practically jumped for joy when the door swung open. Lock picking is my one and only skill. I can't sing, dance, draw or play a sport, but I can pick locks like the best of them. I slipped out and ran for cover. I crouched behind some bins, shivering with adrenaline.  
I had to get to the church. There should be some people, and I'd be safe there. Besides, Batman had the radio frequency now, so the other hostages were safe, wherever they may be. I stuck my head up and checked that the coast was clear before running up the street.  
I was surprised at how quickly I made it to the church; it couldn't have taken more than a few hours, even though it took me a while to get my bearings once I started walking. It was a hell of a lot different walking through the streets of Arkham City than it was flying over them as Batman.  
Eventually, I finally made it to the church. I hammered on the door until it opened.  
"Hello?" I called out, walking inside. It was huge_. _Like, _huge _huge. So much bigger than it looked on my TV screen back home. I could see the giant screen Riddler appeared on hanging from the ceiling, and the organ at the end of the room. "Hello?" I called out again, louder this time. As far as I could tell, I was alone.  
"Damn it." I said out loud. "I thought there would be at least one other person here…"  
"Oh, there would have been." I stifled a scream when Riddler's voice boomed through the building and his image came on the screen.  
"Son of a bitch!" I exclaimed, holding my chest. Crazy asshole nearly gave me a God damn heart attack.  
"I had thought you would be smart enough not to try to escape, but once again, it seems I have overestimated your intelligence. And now, you have put more people in danger."  
"What do you mean?" I demanded. "Where are they? What did you do to them?"  
"Not to worry. They haven't been harmed… yet. But I'll let you decide. Either come back with me, and be my prisoner, or stay free. Choose."  
"Um… stay free?" I said, even though it sounded too good to be true.  
"Okay." Riddler said. "But did I forget to mention the catch? These people will _die _if you don't come with me. The price for your freedom… is their lives." He laughed.  
"What the hell kind of a choice is that?" I screamed at him, frustrated. "Let them go, I'll go with you."  
"It's a perfectly valid choice." He said conversationally. "You could stay free, and provide untold information and assistance to Batman, if these people die. Or, you could save their pathetic, worthless lives and surrender all that information to me. But you've made your choice," I spun around as the door to the bell tower opened and he walked out. "And now you must live with it." Riddler said, leaning on his cane.  
"Let go whoever you have hostage, first." I said, praying that my voice didn't betray how upset I was. I had gotten _so damn close _to escaping!  
"Oh, I would… If I had anyone." He smiled at me while I stood there, dumbstruck.  
"_If _you had anyone?" I echoed.  
"Yes. You see, you arrived back before anyone else. I'm sure there are some medical professionals making their way here to their safe haven as we speak, but there were none here before you arrived."  
"Son of a bitch." I said again. "Then I change my mind! I chose to stay free."  
"Too late. You've made your choice, uninformed as it was. And now you must go through with it." He said, approaching me.  
"Like hell I will." I turned on my heal and sprinted down the church looking for a way out. I stopped in front of the organ, looking around wildly. Riddler was sauntering slowly towards me, a cocky grin on his stupid face. He was so damn arrogant! A feral snarl/scream ripped through me, and I charged him.  
In hindsight, not such a good idea.  
I figured he was skinny and scrawny, so I could take him on. No such luck. Turns out he's fast, and wicked lethal with that cane. Before I'd gotten in two decent hits I was flat on my back with nothing but some new bruises to show for my fight with Riddler.  
"You keep doing such idiotic things. Am I to just assume you have all the intelligence of a pumpkin and speak to you in small words?"  
"Jackass." I wheezed. A girl can only take so many insults to her intellect. He sighed theatrically.  
"Me, Riddler. You, Belle. You come with me now, and if you try anything, you will get pain. Are we clear?" He said, leaning over me.  
"Crystal." I grunted, standing up with some effort.  
As soon as we got back to his hide out he threw me into the other room and locked the door, and I was alone.

* * *

**A/N: **And Belle is back in Riddler's hide out!  
Sorry if anyone didn't like Riddler's violence. But I think people often write him too... light, you know? He's still a _bad _guy. But other than that, let me know what you think! :)


	3. Chapter 3

I spent the night curled up in a corner of the room, and was woken up the next morning by Riddler poking me in the face with his cane.  
"Get up. Seeing as you so rudely escaped yesterday, I never got to my meeting with the snowman. You obviously cannot be trusted to remain here on your own, so you will come with me."  
"To see Freeze? Seriously?" I sat up, pushing his cane away.  
"Yes. So get up, we're leaving _now._" I scrambled up and followed Riddler out the front door. We walked in silence for a majority of the time. Every now and then though, he would ask me a riddle.  
I'm not going to lie, I freaking _hate _riddles. Everything has a double meaning and nothing makes sense, and I never get the answer right.  
"Riddle me this. You heard me before, yet you hear me again, then I die, till you call me again. What am I?" He said.  
"I have no idea." I replied as I kept walking.  
"You didn't even think." He said angrily. "Think!" So I did.  
And came up empty.  
"I really don't know." I said.  
"An echo! So simple a _child _could have solved it." He huffed. We would walk in silence for a while more, until he thought of another one.  
"Riddle me this. The wise man is sure of it, the fool knows it, the rich man wants it, the greatest hero fears it and if you eat it you die. What is it?"  
I thought hard, I really did. But still…  
"I don't know!" I said.  
"Nothing. I am constantly shocked by your lack of intelligence." He said.  
More silence. We were in sight of the GCPD building when I heard him draw breath, and I knew he was about to ask another riddle that I wouldn't be able to answer.  
"Riddle me this, riddle me that. Who's afraid of the big black bat?" I said. He frowned.  
"What kind of riddle is that meant to be?"  
"It's from… oh, never mind." I sighed.

By the time we got into the building, I was shaking from the cold.  
"Victor! I need to speak to you." Riddler said, announcing himself as we walked into the room where Mr Freeze was standing. I looked around. I had the craziest feeling of déjà vu. How many times had I fought Freeze in this room as Batman? And now I was with the Riddler, speaking to him.  
"I'm busy. And I have no wish to speak to you." Freeze said shortly, not even bothering to face us.  
"Well, I wish to speak to you. It's about the cure you're making for Joker and Batman."  
"What of it?" He replied, still not facing us.  
"I want you to stop. If you don't make it, they die, which works out well for me." Riddler said flippantly. Freeze finally turned around, and seemed shocked to see me.  
"Who is that?" He asked. I gave him an awkward little wave.  
"No one of any importance." Riddler replied.  
"Then it won't matter if she freezes to death?" He asked casually. "Because that will probably happen. Her lips are blue."  
Riddler spun around to face me.  
"So they are. It _would _be inconvenient if you were to die…" He sighed, and shrugged out of his jacket. "Here." He tossed it too me. "Wait outside if you must. But if you try to run again, you will be punished." He warned. I nodded and put the jacket around my shoulders as I walked back out of the building. The jacket was a life saver, giving me some much needed warmth. And it smelled _great. _Not that I was smelling it on purpose or anything. I'm not weird. But Riddler obviously used some fuck-awesome cologne or laundry detergent, because the jacket smelled amazing.  
I sat on the ground outside the GCPD, waiting for Riddler to hurry his psychotic ass up so we could leave. I wasn't going to try running again. He was crazy smart, and I had no doubt that he would find me again in an instant.  
"Hey." A gruff voice came from behind me, making me jump. I stood quickly and spun around, finding myself face to face with two _big _thugs wearing clown masks.  
"You Belle?" They asked.  
"Um… No." I lied, shaking my head. The one on the right elbowed his buddy.  
"She gotta be. Only teenage chick wanderin' round Arkham City that I seen."  
"No!" I said. "There's lots of us. Really. There's a whole group just around the corner." "Nice try." And he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, Riddler's jacket falling to the ground.  
"What the hell?" I shouted, breathless. "Put me down you Neanderthal!" I screamed, beating his back with my fists. "Put me down, put me down, put me _down_! Batman! Riddler! Anyone, damn it! Help!" The two thugs laughed cruelly, but no one came to my rescue.

I ended up at the Steel Mill, my voice hoarse from screaming the entire way. If you'd think that someone might have come to my aid, you'd be wrong.  
I was unceremoniously dumped on the floor inside Joker's office.  
"Wait here. Joker'll be here soon." One of the thugs said before they walked away. I sat there, terrified, vaguely wondering if Riddler would count this as my fault and punish me anyway.  
"Well if it isn't my new friend, Belle." I heard the Joker's raspy voice from one of the dark corners of the room. He stepped into the light, grinning manically. "So _nice _of you to drop in."  
"Not like I had much choice." I grumbled, standing up.  
"True." He laughed. "But now you're here, girlie, we can finish what we started."  
"Or not." I suggested. "Considering last time I was here you tried to cut me up into little pieces." I was literally trembling I was that scared. The Joker was advancing on me, evil grin across his face. I desperately wanted to run, but my feet just wouldn't move.  
"Well, that wasn't what I had planned, but it's _so_ much more creative than just cutting your throat. I think we'll go with your idea." He said, pulling a wicked looking knife from inside his jacket.  
My feet started moving then. I backed up, not taking my eyes off Joker, until I bumped into the wall. His grin widened. I had nowhere to go. He closed the gap between us in three long strides, and he was right _there._ All up in my personal space, holding a knife to my throat.  
"Because I'm a gentleman, I'll even let you choose which body part I chop off first." He said. I just stood there, too terrified to speak. "Okay, I'll choose." He ran the knife slowly down my bare arm. "We'll start with a finger, hmm?"  
"Joker." Riddler's voice rang out sharply. I swear, I almost fainted with relief. I looked around but didn't see him anywhere.  
"Yes Eddie?" Joker said, still pressing me against the wall.  
"I think we spoke about this. It's _rude _to take other peoples prisoners."  
"Maybe, but I have her now." Joker said, imitating Riddler from the last time they argued, back in the warehouse. "So, if you'd just excuse us, I was about to relieve Belle of some of her appendages." A strangled noise came from my throat.  
"I'm actually quite attached to all my appendages, thanks." I said weakly.  
"Not for long." Joker grinned.  
"I didn't want this to resort to petty threats, but I see it must." Riddler sighed. I still had no idea where he was. "I have just been to visit our mutual friend, Mr Freeze, and he gave me something _very _interesting. An almost finished cure, to a certain illness you and Batman share. Now, I _could_ hand it back to Freeze for you to collect at your leisure… or I could pour it down the drain."  
Joker rolled his eyes and sighed, exhaling foul breath into my face. I fought the urge to gag.  
"You're just no fun. Fine. You give that cure back to the snowman so he can finish it, and you get to keep girlie here. All fingers and toes included." He said, stepping away from me.  
I exhaled shakily, sliding to the floor as my knees gave way.  
"Wise choice." Riddler said. "Belle, if you would be so kind as to meet me outside." He said.  
"Where _are _you?" I asked, ignoring his request and looking around, half expecting him to step out of the shadows.  
"Waiting for you. Hurry, please." Joker poked around in one of the corners of the room and came out with what looked like a small web-cam and a speaker.  
"Ah-ha! Found you, Eddie!" He said, putting his face right up to the camera and smiling before dropping it and smashing it with his foot. When he was satisfied it was destroyed, he turned back to me.  
"This isn't over, girlie." He breathed, right into my face. "And if you've told that nut-job _anything _about my plans, you'll regret it." I stared at him, bug eyed for a moment, before I sprinted the hell out of there.  
As he said, Riddler was outside, leaning up against a wall, holding the jacket I dropped and waiting for me.  
"It wasn't my fault." I said as soon as he was within earshot. "His thugs came and took _me, _I didn't run away." He looked like he might have thought about smiling.  
"I believe you." He said, passing me the jacket. I put it on quickly, thankful for it.  
"Do we have to take the cure back to Freeze now?" I asked. I wasn't looking forward to going into the cold again, and I knew I wouldn't be allowed to wait outside.  
"No. I never had it." He said. I grinned. I couldn't help it.  
"You were bluffing?" He nodded.  
"My negotiations with Freeze didn't end well. Joker has his wife, and he wouldn't put her in danger by crossing the clown and giving me the cure."  
I wanted to high five him, or fist bump, or something. I know he's a bad guy, but he just pulled one over on Joker, and that's pretty frickin' cool.  
"Smooth." I said.  
We walked back to his hide out, with him only asking a few riddles on the way. All of which I got wrong, of course. He insulted my intelligence, as usual, but I found I didn't mind as much as I had before.  
Just my luck, I would probably develop Stockholm Syndrome or something. I had to mentally shake myself. Just because he saved me from getting sliced and diced by the Joker, doesn't mean he's not going to do it to me himself later on. He's still the enemy here.  
And sure enough, he proved my point by pushing me into the other room and locking me in when we got back.

* * *

**A/N: **Did you spot the 'Batman Forever' reference/quote? ;)  
I'm trying to keep everyone in character, but if they start to sound a little too OOC, just tell me and I'll slap them up the side of the head and make them behave. Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	4. Chapter 4

Time moved differently than I would have expected. The whole 'Protocol 10' thing takes ten hours, and the whole games takes place in like, one night. But I'd been there for what felt like well over 48 hours, and it was _still _night time, so… I shook my head to clear it. I was confusing myself. I stood up and ventured over to the door, finding it unlocked. Score! I edged out, trying to see where Riddler was.  
"Huh." I said. The place was empty. I walked further out and spied an A4 piece of paper sitting on the table.  
_I have gone out to watch Batman fail one of my challenges. I can still see you and hear you, so don't try to escape and don't touch anything.  
_Riddler left me a note. Cute. I set it back down on the table and looked around. He had to be bluffing about being able to see and hear me, right? Besides, there was a computer hooked up to a bunch of TV screens, and I was dying to have a closer look. So I looked around the room, checking over my shoulders and crept forward. My finger hovered over the 'on' button when Riddler's voice came out of the speakers.  
"Step away, or I will take you back to the clown and have him remove your meddling fingers." I jumped a metre in the air and scuttled back to the other side of the room.  
"No bluff that time, huh? You really can see me."  
"Of course. So don't try anything." I did a thumbs up sign.  
"Right." I said, taking a seat at the table.  
Of course, I had no intention of sitting there like a good little captive, waiting for the insane man keeping me prisoner to get home. I knew I could get out, but I had no idea what to do from there. There was no chance of flagging down a passing Batman; he was busy saving someone from Riddler. And I sure as hell didn't want to be found by any of Joker's thugs, or worse, the clown prince of crime himself. Same goes for running into Two-Face, Deadshot, Jervis Tetch or, _shudder_, Zsasz. _He _is one scary dude. I rummaged through the mess on the table and came up with another paperclip. I sat there, absentmindedly straightening it while I tried to come up with a plan of escape that wouldn't get me caught or killed in two minutes flat.  
Then it hit me. I wasn't the only female in here. Catwoman was wandering around somewhere, and Poison Ivy was holed up in the crazy plant building! Surely one of them would help me. All that girly bonding crap.  
To be honest, I've never really had any close girl friends. Or boy friends. No close friends in general, really. I'm totally awkward, and not in a cute way. I always say the wrong thing at the wrong time and end up with my foot in my mouth. My 'friends' are mostly fictional. Shut up, it's not weird.  
I stood up with a renewed sense of determination. I had a plan. Sort of. I took my paperclip and marched over to the door.  
"Don't even think about it." Riddler said. "You won't make it two blocks before you get caught, whether by me or Joker. And don't think I'll save you this time. I fear you are coming to the end of your usefulness." He sneered. As if I needed more incentive to get out of there. I picked the lock and sprinted out. I could hear Riddler yelling but couldn't understand him. I ran my heart out, going as fast as possible until I couldn't run anymore. I was confidant I was a safe distance from Riddler and I ducked behind a building to catch my breath. The longer I stood there, the more problems I found with my plan.  
The biggest one being how recognisable I was. A seventeen year old girl running around in a tee shirt and shorts, in a prison, was definitely going to attract unwanted attention. I leant up against the wall of the building and sighed. This was going to be much harder than I thought. I suddenly noticed, to my horror, that I wasn't alone. There was an inmate in an orange jumpsuit lying down just a few metres away. I held my breath and willed myself to become invisible, praying that he hadn't seen me. I stood like that for a few moments, but he didn't move. At all. He wasn't even breathing. I relaxed a tiny bit and walked over. There was a clown mask on the ground next to him. Definitely dead, judging by the bullet hole in the middle of his forehead.  
I had an idea. A horrible, disgusting, necessary idea. I took a deep breath and steeled myself, and crouched down beside him. I needed his jumpsuit. I peeled it off him, touching him as little as possible. Finally, I had it. It only had a little blood on it, around the neck. No problem. I could deal. I took his shoes and his mask, and got dressed. I bunched my shoulder length hair up, trying to hide it a little. A few brunette wisps escaped, but not enough to give me away.  
I walked out onto the street and checked out my reflection in a cracked window.  
"Not bad." I said to myself. "Not very flattering, but definitely not what Riddler will be looking for." I grinned behind the mask at the brilliance of my plan.  
Damn, the one _really _brilliant thing I do, and I can't even rub it in Riddler's face.  
Considering my new disguise, I didn't even need to find Catwoman for help. Not that I would have been able to. She'd have a good hiding place somewhere. Spirits lifted, I headed for the Church. There _would _be people there by now, I was sure of it.  
I passed other thugs, but I didn't have to talk to them. A few nodded at me, and I nodded back, but we kept walking.  
I sighed in relief when the Church came into view. I was almost safe. I ran the rest of the way, pounding on the door when I got there.  
"Let me in! Open up!" I shouted.  
"Not a chance, asshole. Back up!" Someone shouted from inside. I didn't understand. Why wouldn't they let me in? Oh, right, the inmate disguise. I ripped off the mask and hammered at the door again.  
"Please! I need help! Let me in!"  
"Shit. She's just a kid." I heard someone say. The doors unlocked and swung open. "It's alright, come on." The man at the door ushered me in. I vaguely recognised him as Eddie Burlow, Riddler's first hostage. There was another man and a woman there as well.  
"How the hell did you get in here?" He asked. "This place is dangerous." I nodded.  
"No kidding." I said, taking off the dirty orange jumpsuit.  
"Whoa… What _happened_?" He exclaimed, eyes wide. I frowned, confused for a moment, before I realised the bruises and cuts covering my body would look pretty shocking.  
"Long story short, Riddler and I have been hanging out for a couple of days. He plays rough." The woman rushed forward with antiseptic and bandages, but I waved her away. "Is there anywhere I can clean up a bit first?" I said, gesturing to my dirty clothes.  
"Sure." She said. "Around the corner, up the back there. We have some water collected."  
"Thanks." I said, making my way to where she directed. I found a clean rag and washed as much dirt and blood off as I could. I looked in the small mirror they had on a table and was horrified to see a small cut on my neck from where Joker had held the knife.  
"Hey." The woman call quietly from around the corner. "Can I come round?"  
"Yeah."  
"Here." She said, passing me a bundle of clothes. "Some clothes for you. It's only a uniform."  
"It's great. Thank you." I said, and I meant it. The heavy pants and jacket may not have been the height of fashion, but they were clean and way less recognisable than my pyjamas, so they were perfect.  
"I'm Grace, by the way." She said. "Grace Stevens."  
"Belle Mitchell." I smiled. She had bought over the antiseptic and bandages, and started to tend to the countless injuries covering me.  
She turned around while I got changed, and laughed when she saw me. The arms and legs were several inches too long, and I knew I looked ridiculous. She helped me roll them up so I was able to walk and we joined the men out near the door.  
"What happened to you?" Burlow asked. So I told them. The whole ridiculous, crazy story.  
"Are we _sure _she's not an inmate?" The man said quietly to Burlow.  
"I'm not! It's honestly the truth. Why else would Riddler have gone through all that trouble to keep me?"  
"She has a point. She obviously knows enough that she's of importance to Joker and Riddler." Grace said. "We have to keep her safe."  
"Okay." Burlow agreed. "Stay here until Batman comes back. He'll know what to do." He said confidently. We stood there in silence. Until I started giggling.  
"What's so funny?" Asked Burlow.  
"I was just thinking… Riddler is going to be so pissed." I smiled. "Usually that's terrifying, but locked safely in a church where he can't get me, it's pretty funny."  
"Would he have really given you to Joker?" The man asked.  
"Jack!" Grace scolded. "Don't be so insensitive."  
"It's fine." I said. "I don't know. And I don't really want to find out." I said to Jack.  
"Fair point. I'm Jack, obviously. Jack Renner."  
"Belle Mitchell." I replied, shaking his hand.  
"Eddie Burlow." He introduced himself. I thought it would be weird if I said 'I know' so I just smiled.  
"I'm going to have a look around, okay?" I said. The others nodded, and I opened the door that lead to the bell tower. I walked around, looking at everything. I could smell smoke from the fire right at the top, caused by the explosion Joker rigged up right at the start of the game. I heard my name being called and walked back. I paused at the door, recognising the voice at the last minute.  
"Be-elle!" Riddler called out in a sing song voice. "We both know you're in there."  
"There's no one here but us!" Shouted Jack.  
"Don't insult my intelligence by lying to me. I know she's there. _I _know everything." The giant image of Riddler on the screen glared down at Jack.  
"Shit." I whispered to myself, desperately hoping he couldn't see into the bell tower.  
"I know you're there." He said. "This is the only place you would go. Nowhere else is safe." I knew from the sound of his voice he was smirking. He totally knew I was here. Crap! "Stop this childish game of hide and seek. I will win. I will _always _win."  
"She's not here!" Called Grace.  
"Silence." Riddler hissed at her. "It's obvious how this will end, Belle." He sighed theatrically. "I'll threaten to hurt one of the cowering morons here, and you'll give yourself up to save them. So why not skip it all and just give up?"  
I blinked back tears. He'd found me, _again_, and he was right. All he had to do was say he would hurt someone and I'd come out of hiding. I held back frustrated tears and walked out where he could see me.  
"Wise choice." He said, smiling cruelly. "Isn't it better this way? Now you don't-"  
"No!" Burlow shouted. "Belle, you're staying here." Riddler looked down at us, one eyebrow raised. "Don't you see how much good you could do? If you help Batman?" He said to me urgently.  
"Of course." I said. "But I won't let him hurt anyone else."  
"To bad." He said. "It's not your choice anymore." He faced the screen. "She's staying." He said firmly.  
"We shall see." He sneered at Burlow. His eyes found mine and we stared each other down. I wanted to blink, to look away, but I knew that if I did he would read it as another sign of his superiority. So I stared him down until he disappeared and the screen went blank.  
As soon as he was gone, my knees buckled and gave way and I fell to the floor.  
Jack let out a low whistle. "He is one scary mofo." He said.  
"Thanks." I said weakly to Burlow.  
"No problem." He walked over to Jack, leaving Grace sitting on the ground next to me.  
Riddler knew where I was, and he was _pissed,_ but I didn't care. I was free.

* * *

**A/N: **Another chapter for you lovely people :)  
To be perfectly honest, I'm making this all up as I go along. I have no idea where Belle or Riddler or Batman will end up. I don't even know if I'll do a pairing, whether it be with Riddler, Joker, Batman or whoever. But if that's the way you guys want it to go, let me know and I'll make it happen! :)


	5. Chapter 5

I had been hiding out in the church for what I guessed to be about two days, hard to tell, seeing as we never see the sun, and I was going stir crazy. Batman had only been back once, but only for a second, so I never got the chance to talk to him. Obviously there was something going down out there, but we were totally clueless as to what it was. We had no idea what was going on out in the city. No one ever came in, and we never went out.  
We also hadn't heard from the Riddler in two days. Which made me nervous. I would definitely rather have him where I could see him, and know what was going on. As it was, I was just sitting in the church, waiting for something to happen.

I was really getting to hate the building. It was dirty, it was hot and it smelt bad. Like dirt and mould and sweat.  
Gross.  
Jack told me I'd get used to it, but so far I hadn't. And not going to lie, I was starting to miss home. And school. Never thought I'd say that, but there you go. I was in my final year at high school, and I didn't particularly want to miss it because I was stuck in a freaking video game.  
I sighed. And then breathed again, deeper.  
"Thank you to whoever sprayed air freshener or lit a scented candle or whatever. You've saved my sense of smell." I called out to the others, who were on the other side of the church. It was a nice, sweet smell. Better than sweaty, mouldy dust, anyway.  
"No one lit or sprayed anything." Grace said, frowning.  
"Then what can I smell?" I asked, inhaling deeply. "Come over here. See for yourself." Jack, Grace and Burlow all came over and sniffed the air.  
"Damn. I'm staying over here." Said Jack, sitting down on the ground next to me. Grace joined us.  
"No, guys…" Burlow frowned. He breathed in deeply, once, twice, and again. "Something's not… right…" He said, swaying slightly.  
"You okay man?" Jack said. He stood and caught Burlow just before he fell. "Whoa! What's going on?"  
"The smell… gas… make you… sleep…" He mumbled, his eyes fluttering closed.  
"Hell." Jack dragged Burlow away from the smell and lay him on the floor. "Cover your mouths and noses! Get away from there!" He shouted to Grace and I. But it was too late. Grace was struggling to move and I was already beginning to feel the effects. Jack came forward to help Grace as she fell.  
"Keep going!" He said, urging me away. I kept stumbling forward, but my legs felt like jelly.  
I managed to drag myself to the door and force it open. I tried to call out to the others but I couldn't make a sound, and when I turned around to see where they were I saw them all collapsed on the floor. So I kept going, out into the fresh air. I took deep, cleansing gulps, trying to chase away the drowsy feeling the gas had caused. It did no good though. I could feel myself being pulled under, into unconsciousness, when the sound of footsteps alerted me to someone else's presence. I looked up and saw Riddler standing over me, a triumphant smirk on his face.  
Then I blacked out.  
¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

I came to in an unfamiliar room. I was lying on a bed in a sparsely furnished bedroom. Actually, sparsely furnished was an understatement. All it had was a bed. I sat up and noticed that there were clothes folded at the end of the bed. I investigated cautiously. It turned out to be a green pair of pants and a white shirt, both men's. I realised with a jolt that they must be Riddler's.  
I looked down at my clothes. I was still wearing the heavy doctors pants and my own tee shirt. They were kind of dirty, and smelled faintly of the gas. But still, they were better than wearing Riddler's clothes. Unless they smelled as good as his jacket… No!  
I walked softly over to the door and peeked out into a large, dark room. It had a kitchen against one wall and a table and chairs on the other side of the room. A desk and computer with several monitors had been set up in one corner. No sign of Riddler.  
I dashed for the front door but found it locked. No matter. I was getting pretty pro at picking the lock quickly and getting away. I searched my pockets and came up with a hair pin that Grace had lent me. I straightened it out, but before I could slip it into the key hole, a voice spoke.  
"Try and pick the lock. See what happens." I spun around, dropping the hair pin, and saw Riddler leaning up against the wall. I hadn't spotted him in the darkness before. He was wearing the same triumphant smirk he had outside the church. I didn't say a word. The smirk grew, and he stepped forward, towards me.  
"Go ahead." He taunted. "I'm _dying_ to see how my new security system works out." He stopped, less than a foot away. I wanted to say something about personal space and back up, but I couldn't move.  
"What security system?" I asked, hoping I wouldn't sound as scared as I felt. Riddler mad and up close was… scary. He looked so menacing.  
"Oh, there's just a little _surprise_ waiting for anyone who's stupid enough to try and pick the lock." He bent down and picked up the hair pin and held it out to me. When I didn't take it, he grabbed my hand and forced the pin on me. "Try."  
"I don't want to." I said, not looking him in the eye.  
"I disagree. You seemed quite determined to do it a moment ago." He came another inch closer. I just shook my head. He smirked even wider, and reached out and grabbed my shoulders. He spun me around to face the door.  
"I _dare _you." He whispered, right into my ear. I shivered.  
"I think I'll stay after all, thanks." I said, trying to sound indifferent. It failed. My voice trembled and shook, giving away my fear.  
No one said anything for a moment. Then Riddler backed away.  
"Good to hear." I turned around slowly and saw he was leaning against the wall again. "Let's get a few things straight." He said. "You are very close to being useless. As soon as I'm sure I have all the information you know, I'm finished with you." He stared me down. "Of course, if you escape, irritate or otherwise inconvenience me again, I _will_ kill you." He sneered. "Now, take a seat. I have some questions."

As soon as I had answered every question I could about Hugo Strange, we moved on to Ra's Al Ghul. Then did a recap on Joker. Then Batman. With some encouragement, I told him everything I knew about Protocol 10. Finally, he stood up.  
"And with that, you have served your purpose." He said with a flourish of his cane.  
My heart stopped. I didn't want to die! I had to get home! "Now, how to dispose of you. I _would_ have you as a hostage for Batman to rescue, but you'd probably live. He keeps cheating." He frowned and sighed. "This would be the easiest way, I suppose. Not very clever, though." He pulled out a gun. My eyes popped open to the size of duck eggs. I'd never even seen a real gun before, and sure as hell never this close!  
"Last words?" He asked, taking aim. I tried to speak, but nothing came. I was going to die, and no one would ever find me or know what happened. Unless…  
I heard the hammer click back and I screamed out.  
"I know who Batman is!" I shouted, covering my face with my hands. Nothing happened. I cautiously peeked between my fingers. Riddler had lowered the gun a little and was looking at me curiously.  
"How do I know you're telling the truth?" He demanded.  
"Because! I just know! This is just a game to me, remember?" I said desperately. "Batman's just a story. And I know who he is."  
Riddler dived forward, leaning right into me. His hands were on the arms of my chair, and his face was mere inches from mine.  
"Tell me." He hissed. I shook my head. I had a plan.  
"How about a deal?" I offered. He raised one eyebrow. "I tell you who Batman is… if you let me live, and help me get home." I said, fully expecting him to reject it. He stared into my eyes for so long it was uncomfortable.  
"Deal." He said at last, stepping back. I sighed in relief. "Now get out of my sight. I have work to do." I got up and shut myself back in the bedroom, not surprised to hear the lock click behind me.  
I may have still been locked up with Riddler, but at least now I had a shot of surviving and getting out of here.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry this chapter is a little shorter than usual, but work has been a bitch the last few days. Next one will be longer, I swear.  
Thank you to all the wonderful people who reviewed! I take in all your opinions and ideas :)


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Totally disregard the last chaper 6. It was silly and I didn't like it. So I'm replacing it with the new and (hopefully) improved Chapter 6!

* * *

I stood in my locked room and decided this wasn't going to cut it.  
"Hey! Open up!" I shouted, pounding my fist against the door. After a couple of seconds it swung open.  
"Is there a problem?" He asked, eyebrows raised.  
"Yeah. You don't need to lock the door. I'm not a prisoner anymore, I'm more like… a partner."  
"A partner?" He echoed.  
"Yeah. We're kind of working together now, right? So _partner_, not _prisoner_."  
"A partner would suggest equals. You are most certainly _not _my equal." He said derisively.  
Right. The crazy superiority complex thing.  
"Fair enough. But still, you don't need to lock me in. I'm here voluntarily." I smiled at him as innocently as possible. "So, we keep the door unlocked?" He thought about it for a minute.  
"No." The door shut in my face and I heard the lock click.  
"Jackass." I said, not quite loud enough for him to hear. He was impossible. If I didn't get home soon, _I _was going to murder _him, _instead of the other way round.

About an hour later I was pounding on the door again.  
"Let me out! I had an idea on how to get home!" I waited not so patiently for him to unlock the door.  
"Oh?" He opened the door.  
"What if I go back to where I woke up in here. See if that does anything." I suggested. It wasn't much, but it was the best idea I'd had.  
"And why would that work?" He frowned, looking at me as if I'd suggested standing on my head would get me home.  
"I don't know, it's just an idea. Come on, what's the worst that could happen?" I coaxed.  
"_I _know it won't do any good, but if it satisfies your curiosity, fine." He sighed dramatically.

I was sitting on the freezing ground, looking up at Riddler, who had a stupid 'I told you so' look on his stupid face.  
"I'm pretty sure this is where I woke up." I said, looking around.  
"And _I'm _pretty sure I told you this wouldn't work." He retorted. "Are you finished? Contrary to what you seem to think, I don't have all day to escort you while you try doomed attempts to get home."  
"Fine." I sighed, getting up. "I guess I'm done. I actually thought it might work, but-" Riddler's hand clamped down on my mouth, silencing me. My eyes popped open in surprise, and I took a big step back, away from him.  
"What the hell?" I demanded.  
"Silence!" He hissed under his breath. I frowned and was about to ask what in Batman's name he was doing when I heard it. Footsteps and muffled voices, far too close. They were just around the corner. Any second they'd come to the street we were standing on, and they'd see us. Whoever _they_ were.  
I stood frozen to the ground, panic seizing me. At the last minute, Riddler grabbed my hand and dragged me into an alleyway, into the shadows. He put his hand on my shoulder and pushed me against the wall, raising his finger to his lips.  
"Who are we lookin' for again?" The voices were clearer and I was able to make out what they were saying. It sounded like a couple of thugs.  
"I told ya, ya moron. The boss says there's a girl out here somewhere, and he wants her."  
"Is she hot? He might have to wait until after I've had her, if you know what I mean."  
A cold shiver ran over me, making me tremble. Another very real danger I hadn't even considered before. I was in a prison full of men who hadn't seen a woman in god knows how long. Well, at least not a woman who wasn't capable of kicking their asses. Riddler must of noticed me shaking, because his hand tightened on my shoulder for a second. If I didn't know better, I'd say it was meant to reassure me.  
Good thing I know better.  
"Yeah. And if we see the Riddler, we shoot him." Oh holy crap, they had guns.  
"Why? He's no threat. He's a freak, to busy painting question marks over everything to do anything else." I saw the corner of his mouth twitch. At least _he_ thought this was funny.  
"She's with him. Word is, he saved her from Joker, and the boss doesn't want him comin' in and taking her from him." They finally made it to the mouth of the alley. They were carrying guns that looked bigger than they had on my TV. Both were wearing black and white ski masks.  
"Penguin." I mouthed to Riddler. He nodded.  
They kept walking, but we waited for a while after their voices faded away, just to be safe. When Riddler stepped back and dropped his arm I let out the breath I hadn't realised I'd been holding.  
"That was close." I said shakily. He didn't reply, and we quickly went back to his hide out.

"I want Batman's help." I announced when we got back. "I want to get out of her _now_, and Batman can help."  
"I don't need Batman's help." He said, a disgusted look on his face.  
"Maybe not, but I do. I need anyone who can help." I said. "Please. I want to get home."  
"No." He said, a finality in his tone that indicated the end of the conversation. I was pretty sure I'd gotten the brush off, so I retreated back to my room, closing the door.  
There was no click of the lock behind me.

I obviously fell asleep at some point, because I woke with a start at a loud noise out in the other room. I walked softly out to see what had happened. Riddler was sitting at the table, a screwdriver in one hand, and a trophy in the other.  
He didn't look up as I quietly pulled out the chair across from him and sat down. I had one of those moments, where it really hit me how crazy my life had become. I was sitting across from the freaking Riddler, watching him tinker with a Riddler Trophy.  
"Do you mind?" He spoke, still not looking up, distracting me from my thoughts. "You're distracting."  
"Sorry." I replied, but not moving. He put down the tool and the trophy and sighed.  
"Is there a problem?" He asked, enunciating every word.  
"No. But I was thinking…"  
"I would hope so." He quipped, interrupting me. I smiled a little against my will.  
"I was thinking, maybe Batman _could _help." He raised his eyebrows. "Well, I'm going on the idea that I have to finish the game to get home. The more help Batman gets, the faster he can do it." I reasoned. I thought the fact that Riddler hadn't already said no was a good sign. He picked up the trophy and tool and started poking at it again.  
"The Dark Knight _does _need all the help he can get." He agreed, eyes focused on the trophy. "But he won't get it from me."  
"Oh, come _on_." I pleaded. "I promise I won't tell him anything about you."  
"As _unlikely_ as it is, won't he have to defeat me to finish the game?" He pointed out.  
"We can start with the main story line and cross that bridge when we get to it." I bargained.  
"Absolutely not. He will fail like the primitive creature he is, with no help from anyone. That's cheating."  
"But you'd be able to get rid of me quicker." I said. Part of me thought I should be offended that he looked tempted when I said that, but I ignored it.  
"Still no." He replied, not bothering to look up from the trophy.  
"Okay," I said slowly. "What if we helped him without really helping him?" Riddler finally put down the tools and the trophy and looked at me.  
"Explain."  
"You have your trophies hidden all over the city right? What if we hid information or clues or riddles about Protocol 10 for Batman to find. That way it's not really cheating, because he still has to find them and figure out what they all mean." I looked at Riddler carefully, waiting for a reaction.  
"Well that could be _fun._" He said, a grin spreading over his face. He moved over to his computer and started typing at warp speed.  
I walked back into my room, grinning triumphantly. Riddler was going to help Batman, (sort of) and I was going to get home that much quicker. I sat around for a while, congratulating myself on my brilliance before I went back out to see what Riddler had done. I was surprised to see him turning off the computer.  
"You're done? Already?" I asked.  
"Don't be ridiculous." He frowned. "I'm going out to hide my riddles. Stay here and _try_ not to do anything stupid."  
"Can I hear one?" I asked. I wanted to know how difficult he'd made them. It wasn't going to do me any good if Batman found the clues but couldn't make any sense of them. Riddler cleared his throat dramatically.  
"One, two, three, four, it's Hugo Strange declaring war." He recited.  
"That's kind of… vague." I said, disappointed.  
"I'm not done." He snapped. "Five, six, seven, eight, his aim is to exterminate." He continued. "Eight, seven, six, five, if you want to save their lives. Four, three, two, one, _kill him_." I snorted.  
"Cute."  
"I thought it would need to be direct to get the message through his thick skull." Riddler said happily, seeming delighted that I'd liked the riddle. He turned and walked out the door, humming to himself.  
Provided that the other riddles were a little more informative, Batman should have the whole thing figured out in no time.  
I sat around, twiddling my thumbs until Riddler got back.  
"Are they all hidden? Has Batman found any yet?" I asked as soon as he walked in. He rolled his eyes and ignored my questions, walking straight to the computer. "Oh come on!" I complained. "Give me something."  
"Yes there hidden, no Batman hasn't found any yet. Though that's hardly surprising." He replied.  
"Thank you." I said, a hint of sarcasm in my voice.  
It kind of worried me how… at ease I was getting around Riddler. I was shocked when I realised I was no longer always afraid around him. He had stopped hurting me or threatening to kill me, and I stopped trying to run away to Batman. Our little agreement had settled all that. I knew how badly he wanted to know who Batman was, and I was 90% sure I was safe. Well, maybe 80% sure. He _is _the Riddler.

* * *

**A/N: **It's taken me a while to update because I didn't like the way the story was going. So instead of struggling through, I just went back and changed it. Sorry for any confusion, and thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **If you haven't read the new version of Chapter 6, do that first! (It's not that different, I just changed the ending to something less... lame.)

* * *

"Get up. _Wake up._" For the second time I woke up to Riddler poking me in the face with his cane.  
"Cut it out." I mumbled, trying to swat it away with my eyes half closed. He kept poking me. "I swear to God, I'll shove that cane so far up your-"  
"The Dark Knight found some of the Protocol 10 riddles." He interrupted, stopping me from saying something I'd probably regret. "Thought you would be interested." He said, and turned and walked back out of the room.  
"Wait, which ones? Did he understand them?" I called out, scrambling after him. "What did they say?"  
"The Joker isn't the biggest problem in this place. What kind of PROTOCOL is Strange running here?" Riddler quoted. "Etcetera, etcetera. He understood them. Batman now knows that something bigger is happening in Arkham City. If he has any intelligence, he'll be watching for any more signs."  
"Good." I sighed. The plan was working. "What do we do now?"  
"Nothing." He replied flippantly. "We wait for the dim witted Dark Knight to figure out what would be painfully obvious to anyone with a brain."  
"Give the guy a break." I muttered. "We can't all be as smart as you."  
"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit." He said.  
"I try to cater for my audience." I retorted, smiling sweetly. He glared at me but didn't say anything, obviously preferring to take the moral high road.  
In a room with just me and Riddler, _I'm _the childish one. Oh boy.  
We hung out for a few hours, not talking much. If you don't count the endless riddles. Suddenly, a weird beeping filled the room, coming from the computer. Riddler sat in front of it and clicked around a bit.  
"New email?" I asked, joking.  
"Hardly. It seems Batman has discovered the location of another hostage." He double clicked on something and the image of a large room showed up on all the monitors. A door crashed open and Batman walked in, looking around until he spotted the hostage.  
"Well done, Dark Knight." Riddler spoke into a microphone on the desk, and I knew Batman could hear him. "But this is as far as you get, unless you can defeat my challenge. But we both know you can't, prepare to die."  
Batman ignored the taunts and swooped and jumped his way through the room, making it safely to the hostage. I let out a breath I hadn't realised I'd been holding. Batman untied the hostage and they both flew to safety.  
"No!" Screamed Riddler. He lashed out at the desk, punching it hard. "There was _no way _he could have solved that! You!" He rounded on me. He leapt out of the chair and came towards me. "You helped him. He couldn't have done it on his own. You helped him cheat!" He howled in my face.  
"N-No!" I denied. Angry Riddler is pretty damn scary when he's up close and personal. "I didn't. He figured it out on his own!" Riddler looked like he was going to yell at me some more, when Batman's voice came through the computer.  
"Riddler. I know you can hear me. I have questions for you." With one last furious look at me Riddler stormed back to his desk, dropping into the chair.  
"Ask away Dark Knight. I can't promise any answers."  
"The riddles about Protocol 10. You know what it is, don't you?"  
"Of course I do."  
"Tell me about it." Batman demanded. Riddler laughed mockingly.  
"I don't think so. That would spoil the fun. Your job is to run around Arkham City, looking for my riddles, trophies and clues about Protocol 10. Good luck. We both know you'll need it." He switched off the microphone and moved over to the other table, sitting down with a pen and paper, scribbling furiously.  
"What about the girl?" Batman asked from the computer. "Where is she?" Riddler didn't even look up. I inched closer to the computer, meaning to let Batman know I was okay.  
"Any closer and I'll send you back to the clown." Riddler warned. I snapped back away from the desk. If I have to be stuck with one of the Rouges, I'd much rather it be the one who doesn't want to cut me up into little pieces.  
"How much do you think he knows?" I asked, sitting at the table across from Riddler. He sighed overdramatically and looked up.  
"He's found enough that even some one as _dull_ as him should almost know what's happening." He answered. Just then, a deep, booming voice rang out through the city.  
'_Protocol Ten will commence in ten hours._'  
I looked to Riddler, panic seizing me.  
"At least he had a little head start, right? I mean, a few hours is better than nothing." I said, desperation colouring my voice. Batman _had _to win this. He _had _to. How else was I meant to get home? Riddler must have picked up on my panic, because he nodded, in an almost reassuring way. I walked back to my room and sat on the ground in the corner, thinking everything over.

Eventually that made my head hurt, and I ventured back out and sat across from Riddler, who was still writing.  
"Thanks for not being a jerk earlier."  
"I don't know what you mean." He said.  
"You could have said Batman was going to lose and die, and I'd be stuck here forever, but you didn't. So, thanks."  
"Oh please, that wasn't out of kindness. It was self preservation. I didn't want a hysterical teenage girl on my hands."  
I smiled to myself. He had _totally _been nice to me earlier, and was trying to deny it now. Whatever, fine by me. Better than him screaming at me.  
"What'cha writing?" I asked, trying to read it upside down.  
"Notes." He said shortly, snatching the paper away from my eyes. Not before I caught a glimpse.  
"That had my name in it. What are you writing?" I asked again.  
"I told you, notes. You're almost as slow witted as Batman." He huffed. I understood. I was willing to bet they were notes about what I'd told him. Information on Joker, Freeze, Penguin and of course, Batman. Every time I thought of that, my conscience would kick me in the gut and I'd feel a strong twinge of guilt. Riddler may be being civil towards me at the moment, but he was still not a nice guy, and God only knows what he was going to do with that information.  
I traded in my guilt for panic when Hugo Stranger's voice rang out again.  
'_Protocol Ten will commence in nine hours._'  
"Holy crap." I said out loud. "That was really only an hour, wasn't it?" Riddler nodded.  
"He's counting down each hour. Why is that so surprising?" He looked genuinely interested.  
"The whole game takes place in one night. But I've been here for days now. I guess I thought Protocol Ten would take… longer." I sighed. "Time moves so _weirdly_." Riddler held my gaze for a moment longer before quickly writing on his notes again. Ah. _That's _why he looked so interested.  
Protocol Ten had started. And Batman only had nine hours left to stop it.

* * *

**A/N:** Any questions/concerns/comments, leave them in the reviews! Thank you for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

For the next few hours, I paced around the place nervously, from the front room to the bed room and back again. I fiddled with my hair and bit my nails and jumped a foot in the air every time Strange's voice cut through the silence. Riddler, on the other hand, looked calm and relaxed. He sat at his computer for a while, then back to the table, then back to the computer. I was getting more and more tense as time wore on.  
"_Protocol Ten will commence in four hours._"  
I let out a small, pathetic sounding whimper. Surely we should have heard by now if Batman had figured it all out. A few more minutes ticked by.  
"_Protocol Ten has been postponed._"  
I looked over to Riddler, alarmed. He met my gaze and raised one eyebrow. I shook my head.  
"That's not in the game." I said.  
"_Attention all inmates. It has come to my attention that there is an unregistered person within the prison. There will be a reward to anyone who can bring this person to me." _  
We were silent for a few seconds.  
"Is that me? Does he mean me?" I asked, panicked, but already knowing the answer.  
"Obviously. Well, that changes things."  
"No kidding." I said derisively. "Now everyone is going to be on the lookout for someone who doesn't belong! And it may have escaped your notice, but I don't exactly blend in around here!" I shouted.  
Riddler ignored my outburst, tapping away at his computer as if I hadn't said anything. "Hello? Freaking the hell out here!"  
"I noticed. And if you expect to live, I suggest you stop talking and let me think." He said sharply, not looking away from his computer.  
I poked my tongue out at him behind his back, because I'm totally mature, and took a seat. After about half an hour of sitting in tense silence Riddler started shuffling through the desk drawers.  
"Can you please tell me what the plan is here?" I asked.  
"The plan is," He said, turning to me, grinning. "To hand you over to Strange."  
Oh crap. He's flipped and is going to turn me in. Brilliant. I raised my fists and readied myself for a brawl, because I wasn't going down without a fight. Memories of the last time I tried to take on Riddler surfaced, but as they weren't exactly conductive to success, I ignored them.  
"As amusing as it is that you think you could fight me, that's not what I mean." He said. He held out his hand and showed me some small electronic device.  
"What is it?" I asked cautiously.  
"A communication device that will help with the new plan." At my blank look, he elaborated. "_You _are going to hand yourself over to Strange. Claim you were lost or kidnapped, I don't care. I'll leave the details to you, you just sell it. You go with Strange, wearing this of course, and then _you _can be the person on the inside." I nodded slowly.  
"Okay." I said, having no intention of doing any of that. "But what _is _it?" He sighed and walked up to me.  
"This," He held up a small, skin coloured part. "This goes in your ear, so you can hear me. And Batman." He added, and put it in my hand and I put it on. "_This _attaches to your shirt, so _I _can hear _you_." I clipped it to my shirt.  
"Like that?" I asked. He nodded. "Oh, and by the way, there's no way in _hell _I'm going to Strange." I smiled sweetly and walked away, into my room.  
"Oh, but you are." Riddler said calmly, leaning up against the door frame.  
"Oh, but I'm not." I mocked.  
"Even if this was your last chance to get home? With my help, at least."  
"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.  
"You have far outlived your usefulness." He said matter-of-factly. "And I will be able to discover Batman's identity without your help. The only reason I am helping you, is because I can. Because everyone in this city is a bore, but destroying Hugo Strange seemed like a good distraction. But you, Belle, are beginning to become more of a problem. So this is your last chance. If you don't make it home after this, you're on your own." Without another word, he turned on his heel and walked away.  
Well shit.  
I should have seen this coming. Riddler loves to prove how smart he is, so of course he would want to help take down Strange. But as soon as the puzzle goes away… so does he. If I didn't get home soon, I was going to be on my own, and _so _screwed.

I must have drifted off to sleep, because I woke with a start when Riddler rapped on my door and opened it.  
"It's time. You're going to Strange."  
"W-What?" I stuttered, alarmed. "_Now_?"  
"Yes, now. No time like the present. Get changed back into the clothes you wore when you arrived. Mess up your hair. Then come out here." He shut the door, leaving me alone again.  
I quickly did as he said, and in no time I looked as pathetic as I did when I first showed up.  
"Good." He said when he saw me, giving me a quick up-down look. "But it's missing something…" We stepped outside and Riddler bent down and grabbed a fistful of dirt and proceeded to smudge it on my face, arms, neck, anywhere that was exposed. "There. Now you look like you've been hiding on the streets."  
We walked quickly to the Processing Centre.  
"Okay. You're on your own." He said, looking nervous. "Uh… Good luck."  
"Thanks." I said awkwardly. Threats and cruelty I expected from him. Uncomfortable niceness I didn't. I took a few deep breaths and half walked, half ran to the door and beat on it with my fist.  
"Hello? Is anyone there? Hello?" I shouted. I immediately heard footsteps and muffled voices.  
"Who's there?" A gruff voice demanded.  
"Belle! Belle Mitchell! Please, let me in!" I heard them talk some more before the door opened. Four TYGER guards stood there, guns at the ready.  
"Get in."  
"Thank you." I said, stepping inside. "I- I think you're looking for me? The voice on the speakers said something about an unregistered person? I think that's me." I said. They exchanged looks.  
"Follow me." One said. "Professor Strange wants to see you." I followed them, knowing where we were going.  
Wonder Tower.  
Oh boy.

* * *

**A/N: **Opinions, questions, comments? Leave them in the reviews!  
Also, this doesn't look like Belle and Riddler will be getting together anytime soon. It just didn't feel... Right. There will still be plently of interaction between them, along with Hugo Strange and Batman coming up! Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

We walked for ages in silence. I wanted to ask how much further, but something about the men discouraged talk. So no one said anything until we reached the elevator.  
"Get in." I was not-so-gently pushed inside and the guards filed in after me. We rose quickly and came to a halt at the very top, the floor Strange was waiting on. The guards marched me over to the circular office with the glass walls.  
"Professor Strange." The guard announced our presence. "We have the unregistered person here." Strange turned to face us and damn, I had to resist the urge to squeal. I mean _damn_, here I was, meeting yet another Batman character. _So _cool.  
And _so _scary. Strange is one creepy man. What with the baldness, the beard, the lab coat, and not to mention the empty eyes that stared into your _soul _and knew all your darkest secrets.  
"Thank you. Leave her to me." He dismissed the guards with a wave of his hand, leaving just me and him in the room. "I am Professor Hugo Strange. Would you like to tell me who you are?" I wanted to say no, but decided that wouldn't be conductive to our plan.  
"Belle Mitchell. I'm a nurse at Gotham General." I lied. "Am I… Am I in Arkham City?" I asked, eyes wide. I was really thanking God for that drama class I took a few months ago.  
"Yes. How did you come to be here?" He asked in that creepy, hypnotic voice.  
"I, uh, got kidnapped from my bed a few nights ago. But I got away from whoever it was." I improvised.  
"I think I can explain that." Strange said. "The Joker is ill, and has been looking for someone to cure him. I would assume that you are just the latest in a line of medical professionals to be taken." I tried to look appropriately horrified. "You are safe now. You may remain here for the time being, until I can arrange safe transport to take you out of Arkham City."  
"Thank you."  
"Guards!" Two men poked their heads in the office. "Please take Miss Mitchell to interview room one. She will wait there." They nodded and escorted me through a door, into a room with two metal chairs on either side of a long metal table.  
They deposited me into one of the chairs and left, closing the door behind them. I sat in silence for a moment to make sure no one was coming in with me.  
"Um… Can anyone hear me?" I said quietly.  
"Of course I can. I explained how this worked." Riddler said in my ear. I laughed a little in relief.  
"I never thought I'd say this, but I am _so _glad to hear your voice. Strange is so frigging creepy!" I said. "Did you set the thing up with Batman? Can he hear me?"  
"I can."  
"Oh, wow. Uh, hi." I said, hoping Batman hadn't been listening when I'd said I was glad to hear Riddler. That could be awkward to explain. "So, what's the plan?" There was a moment where Batman and Riddler both tried to talk over each other. I rolled my eyes and waited for them to stop. There was quiet for a moment before Batman spoke.  
"I've got the codes from the helicopter and I'm on my way to the tower now. I'll be there soon."  
"Good." I said. "Strange knows who I am now, so he'll probably-"  
"_Protocol Ten will commence in thirty minutes._"  
"-Start the countdown again." I finished lamely. "Well, I guess that answers that. What do I do until you get here?"  
"There's nothing you can do." Batman replied. "Just hide. You don't want to be caught in the crossfire when this starts." I kind of resented the 'you're a helpless little girl' attitude he had going, but I could see where he was coming from.  
"Fine. Riddler? Did you have anything to add? A sarcastic comment or an insult, maybe?" I asked, smiling. I was going to enjoy being able to give him sass while I was safely locked up in Wonder Tower.  
"I think the Dark Knight sufficiently understands what he has to do." Riddler said, and I could practically hear the smirk.  
"Right. Go team." I said, and the speaker in my ear went quiet. I sat on the desk, twisting my hands nervously.  
My stomach was churning. Now I know how Batman must feel every time I send him up the side of the Tower to fight Strange, while I lounge on my bed, eating Gummy Bears, not a care in the world.  
"_Protocol Ten will commence in twenty minutes._" My anxiety kicked up a notch.  
"_Protocol Ten will commence in ten minutes._" My anxiety kicked up several notches.  
"Hey Batman? Don't know if you've noticed, but we're kind of running out of time. So maybe don't stop for drive through on your way here?" I said. I heard him laugh quietly.  
"I'm almost there." He said. I paced around the room. I just wanted this whole ridiculous thing to be over already. A few more minutes ticked by, and I heard the first of the explosions coming from outside.  
Protocol Ten had begun.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry this one's so short, hope you're all still reading!


	10. Chapter 10

I could hear the guards outside my door mobilising.  
"Hey! Hey, what's going on out there?" I shouted. I opened the door but it slammed shut again almost immediately.  
"Do _not _leave that room!" Someone shouted from the other side. "Understand?"  
"Uh, sure." I answered, and heard them run off. Obviously Batman had showed up.  
"Belle, you need to leave now, before Strange blows up the tower." Batman's voice came through the ear piece. "Can you get out?"  
"I think so."  
"Good. Riddler, start hacking the elevator codes now, and send it up to the top level."  
"Don't tell me what to do, Dark Knight." Riddler sneered. "Need I remind you that this whole brilliant plan was my idea? Without me, you wouldn't stand a chance."  
"Hey! Do you think you could play nice for like, ten minutes?" I interrupted.  
"She's right." Batman agreed. "There isn't time for this." Gunshots rang out loudly.  
"Batman?"  
"I'm fine. You need to leave."  
"Elevator is ready and waiting." Riddler said smugly. I took a couple of deep breaths and opened the door just a crack, peering out. The coast was clear, so I snuck out, keeping to the shadows around the edge of the room.  
I could see the TYGER guards patrolling around the room, guns in hand. I could see the elevator on the opposite wall, waiting. All I had to do was get over there. Easy. Probably.  
I edged my way along the wall, ducking and hiding when anyone looked in my direction. I had almost made it when one of the guards got a little too close. I knew he was about to come around and see me, so I grabbed at the grate under my feet and pulled, planning on hiding under there. No dice. Those thing are _so _much heavier than you would think. So at the last minute I dived behind a curtain and held my breath, willing the guard to go away. Soon enough, I heard his footsteps moving away, and let out a quiet sigh of relief. I peeked out from behind the curtain and dashed over the last few meters to the elevator. I crouched down inside next to the door.  
"I'm in. Now get me out of here!" I whispered. The doors slid closed and the elevator started to descend slowly.  
I got out the way I got in, though there were considerably less guards around on my way out. Apparently Batman was keeping them all distracted. I walked back out into the freezing cold and spotted Riddler immediately.  
"The whole deal with Strange and Ra's won't take long, so I'm thinking we move to a safe distance from the soon to be exploding tower?" I suggested, walking over to him.  
"Wonderful idea. My presence is obviously rubbing off on you." He said. I rolled my eyes but said nothing as we moved away, and stood back, waiting. Minutes later, the explosion rocked the tower and the top burst into flames. I squinted and saw Batman and Ra's plummeting toward the ground. We saw Ra's stab himself and drop straight down, impaling himself on the Arkham sign. Batman landed more gracefully. The giant screen came to life and the video of Joker started to play.  
"I have to go and save Talia." Batman said.  
"I know. Go. Good luck." I replied, and watched him swoop away. "Well. That went better than I expected." I said conversationally to Riddler as we made our way to the Monarch Theatre.  
"How so?"  
"I totally expected Strange to catch me in a lie and lobotomize me or something." Riddler gave a half smile but said nothing. We were quiet for a while.  
"Dude. I'm nervous." I admitted. "What if Batman walks out of there with the Joker and I'm still here? What if nothing happens? What if I'm stuck in here forever?"  
"Then you'll have to find someone else to take pity on you. The Hotel Nygma is closing."  
"Thanks for your concern." I said sardonically.  
We walked in silence for a while longer, ducking into alley ways and hiding behind dumpsters when thugs came too close.  
We scooted across the water to the Industrial District, jumping from one piece of flotsam to another.  
Finally we made it, but only just in time. We hid in the shadows and could hear the thugs outside the theatre chanting.  
"Joker! Joker! Joker! Joker…" They trailed off as Batman emerged carrying jokers body. He kept walking, and I knew he was walking out to hand Joker's body over to Gordon and the police.  
"That's it." I whispered. "It's the end." I stood there, waiting for something to happen. Even Riddler looked kind of expectant. I waited and waited but nothing happened.  
After a while Batman landed next to us.  
"Anything happen?"  
"Not a damn thing." I said. I slid down the wall of the building and sat on the ground with my head in my hands. "What the hell do I do now?" I asked, suddenly angry. I had been counting on going home, damn it!  
"You said there was more to the game?" Batman suggested. "What else do I need to do?"  
"What have you done so far?"  
"Ra's Al Ghul's plan was stopped, Hugo Strange and Joker are dead, I've detained Zsasz, Penguin, and Deadshot. Freeze, Bane and Jervis Tetch have been been neutralized. The only one I haven't dealt with… Is Riddler." He said, nodding at him.  
"Well," I said, shrugging. "Have at him. He's all yours."  
"What?" Riddler spoke up at last. "That was not our agreement!"  
"No." I agreed, standing up to face him. "Our agreement was that I wouldn't help Batman catch you _if_ you helped me get home. _Then_ you said that if finishing the game didn't send me home, I was on my own. And seeing as it didn't work, I guess you're not helping anymore. Which means our agreement is over, and I'm free to sick Batman on you."  
"Actually, I believe the deal was you tell me who Batman really is, and I don't kill you." He said, pulling a gun out of nowhere and aiming it at my chest.  
"Uh, now you mention it, that does ring a bell." I said, backing up into the wall.  
"And if you want to keep that deal, I suggest you hold up your end of it, _now_."  
I sputtered and panicked for about half a second before Batman gave Riddler a strong right hook to the jaw, dropping him to the ground and sending the gun flying away.  
"Thanks." I said. "And don't worry. I wasn't really going to tell him who you were."  
"I appreciate it. I'll take Riddler to Gordon, and let them deal with him. Wait here, I'll be right back." He grabbed Riddler and hauled him to his feet, but Riddler shook him off.  
"Wait! You promised. You have to keep your end of the deal, tell me who Batman is! I _have _to know!" He shouted desperately.  
"Not a chance." I replied.  
"You. I'll get you for this! If it's the last thing I do, I'll find you!"  
"Good luck with that!" I said, smiling sweetly.  
"_Hey_!" I spun around and saw Harley Quinn marching up to me. Brilliant. I'd forgotten about the thugs outside the theatre. "This is _your_ fault!" Harley shouted poking me. "Mistah J told me who you are. You told Batman all about his plans, didn't you! You told him how to kill him!" She accused. Her makeup was smudge and tear tracks ran down her cheeks.  
"Walk away, Quinn." Batman warned.  
I felt bad for Harley, I really did. She's not all bad, really. Just kind of… mixed with the wrong crowd.  
"I'm sorry Harley. Really, but-" Suddenly a gunshot rang out. I was confused for a split second before I felt pain, white hot piercing pain, in my chest. I looked down and saw blood blossoming on my shirt. I leaned against the wall and slid down to the ground unsteadily. By the time I hit the ground Batman had the gun out of Harley's hands and in pieces.  
My breath was coming out in quick, shallow gasps. The amount of blood was scary.  
"Oracle, I need you to send in an ambulance or a medical team." He paused. "Nothing's happened to me. I don't have time to explain, just send someone in here now!"  
"It'll do no good." Riddler said. "They won't get here in time."  
"Jackass." I wheezed. The pain was starting to dim, and my vision was getting kind of blurry. In the back of my mind I knew it wasn't a good sign. I could hear Batman standing a few metres away, arguing with Oracle. Riddler walked over and knelt beside me.  
"Tell me who he is." He hissed.  
"Not gonna happen."  
"Step back!" Batman barked, walking over and standing between Riddler and me. Riddler put his hands up in a mocking surrender gesture.  
"No harm done." He said. My eyes fluttered shut and Batman turned on me.  
"Keep your eyes open Belle. Stay awake, help will be here soon. I promise." I opened my eyes just in time to see Riddler slinking away into the shadows. He turned back at the last moment and held my gaze. We stared at each other for a moment before he disappeared, but I got the message. _This isn't over_.  
There were spots dancing in front of my eyes, and the light was fading. I could hear Batman telling me to wake up, to hold on, and that I would be fine. I could hear Harley shouting over him that I deserved to die seeing as I told Batman how to kill Joker. I tried to tell her I hadn't helped at all, but no sound came out.  
Then the light faded altogether, and I was gone.

I came back to consciousness and sat bolt upright. I looked around wildly. I was back. Holy crap, I was _back_! I looked around my small, messy room with a new appreciation. The clock on my bedside table read 7:00am. I flew out of bed and ran to my window, throwing open the curtains. My boring old street! I'd never been so glad to see it. I ran to my mirror and inspected my reflection. My hair was smooth and un-matted, my pyjamas were clean, and my skin wasn't covered in dirt. That was certainly a nice change. There was a whimpering and scratching at my bedroom door. I opened it and my Maltese puppy, Jake, came bounding into the room.  
"Hey Jakey! Hey boy. I missed you, oh yes I did." I scooped him up and hugged him. "Time for a walk?" I put him down and got changed quickly into a pair of comfy jeans and tee shirt. I thundered down the stairs with Jake trailing after me. I grabbed his leash and put it on him and we started out.  
We got to the end of the street when we were nearly hit by a van, the kind you use when you move house. I was planning on shouting a rude remark when it pulled into the drive way in front of me. I'm nosey, so I stopped and pretended to tie my shoe and watched them unpack some serious looking computers.  
"No, you buffoons! Be careful with those! Trained monkeys could do a better job." I looked up, not bothering to hide the fact that I was staring. That voice… But that would be ridiculous. I shook my head to clear it and started to walk again. A flurry of movement at the front door of the house caught my attention. I looked, just in time to catch a glimpse of who must be the guy moving in. He was tall with short brown hair, but what I noticed the most was the blue eyes that looked startlingly familiar. Riddler.  
But it couldn't be.

Right?

* * *

**A/N: **That's it guys! It's finished! (Or is it?) Thank you so much to every one who stuck with me and read this all the way to the end! You guys are brilliant. :)


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue / Chapter 1**

I've been home for about 48 hours. So far, so good. Apart from the fact that I _may _be living down the street from the Riddler. It's kind of bizarre, just blending back into my ordinary, everyday life. To act like I didn't experience what was either something totally unexplainable, or the world's biggest, most realistic acid trip. But I _know_ it was real. None of the bruises, cuts or marks I got in Arkham City were there when I woke up. Except one. One tiny, circular scar, in the middle of my chest. Visible when I wear shirts with a low-ish neckline, though no one has mentioned it yet. Hell, I got shot and _died_ two days ago, and all anyone's said to me is 'Have you finished your English paper?' Seriously.  
Thankfully, it's Friday. Practically the weekend. And boy, do I have some plans. I'm going to find out what the heck Riddler is up to, if it's even him. I grab my backpack and head downstairs to say good bye to my Mom.  
"Okay, I'll see you tonight. I'm working late remember, so you'll have to sort out dinner for yourself."  
"Yeah, I know." I reply. Mom's a nurse at the nearby hospital. She works seriously long shifts and goes to night school on top of that to 'further her education.' She wants to specialise in children's health. I grab a slice of toast, pat my puppy, Jake, on the head and leave. At the door, I'm faced with a problem. I can take the long way to school, following the roads, which takes about half an hour. Or, I can take a short cut down our street and through the park, which will only take half the time. Only problem is, the shortcut goes past the house that may or may not be housing a DC villain. I check my watch. Looks like time has made my decision for me. If I want to get to school remotely on time, I'll have to cut through the park. A couple of deep, calming breaths and I'm on my way.  
As I near the house, I kick my pace up a notch. I keep my eyes glued forward, not daring to look at the house, in case my fears are confirmed. What would that even mean? Riddler, _here_, in the real world. Not freaking possible. But he might be. And no matter how you look at it, it's bad news for me. We didn't exactly part on the best of terms.  
I make it to school almost on time, and slide into my desk in Homeroom, just in time to be excused for my first class. I grab my books and head for science. Taking my usual seat up the back, I pull out my homework, that I _know _is all wrong. Crazy to think just a few days ago I was helping Batman, and now I'm worried that I don't understand organic molecules as well as I should. The teacher comes around and I hand him my homework, and proceed to daydream as he starts the lesson. By about 15 minutes in I know exactly how to figure out if it's really Riddler in that house or not.  
I'm going to break in.

* * *

**A/N: **Yes, I'm lame and going to do a sequel. Just because I couldn't bare to let Belle or Riddler go yet! This is the Epilogue to this story / half of Chapter One for the next. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
